Kree
Los Kree son una raza humanoide de piel azul, militarista, científica y tecnológicamente avanzada del planeta Hala. Siendo una de las razas más tecnológicamente eficientes en la galaxia, los Kree tienen un énfasis especial en sus habilidades en la ingeniería genética y son los responsables de la creación de raza de los Inhumanos tras haber experimentado con humanos en la Tierra. Son una fuerza poderosa en la galaxia que controla un vasto imperio que se caracteriza por su estilo de vida militarista y arrogante. Historia Hazañas galácticas Los Kree son una raza humanoide que sigue un estilo de vida estricto y militarista. Son los gobernantes del Imperio Kree, un gran grupo imperial interestelar que abarca varios planetas, y presenta a la especie Sakaariana como una raza cliente. Son una de las muchas razas encontradas por los Asgardianos en los Nueve Mundos y en los mundos más allá de Yggdrasil. Su relación con los Asgardianos es, en el mejor de los casos, helada, ya que los Asgardianos ven a los kree como engañosos y salvajes. El Imperio Nova, otro grupo galáctico que vive en las mismas fronteras que el Imperio Kree, también tiene una relación tensa con los Kree, como lo demuestra la gran guerra que se libró entre las dos facciones durante cientos de décadas.Guardians of the Galaxy Durante una larga guerra, los Kree viajaron a distintos planetas, entre ellos la Tierra, para modificar la genética de otras criaturas inteligentes, con el propósito de soldados que sirvieran como armas biológicas. Sus experimentos tuvieron éxito en la Tierra, dando lugar a una nueva especie, los Inhumanos, entre ellos un cazador que se convierte en Hive por los Segadores Kree. Los Inhumanos eran capaces de obtener poderes sobrehumanos al ser expuesto a la Niebla Terrigen, producida por los Cristales Terrigen. Los Kree crearon envases para los cristales, conocidos como Adivinadores, que solo puede ser tocados por los Inhumanos, y que pueden ser llevados a las instalaciones Kree construidas debajo del planeta, donde al unirse con el templo construido en la ciudad, los Adivinadores revelan los cristales y someten a los Inhumanos a la transmutación.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Sin embargo, el Imperio Kree cerro estas operaciones. Hive tenía la intención de guiar a los Inhumanos para los Kree, pero, en su lugar, se rebela y llevó a la Inhumanos contra sus creadores y los expulsó de la Tierra,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost dejando atrás los Adivinadores y a uno de los Kree, que falleció antes o después de su partida. En algún momento, los Kree crearon un MonolitoAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars con el fin de deshacerse de los Inhumanos, en donde serian enviados a otro planeta, Maveth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Siglos más tarde, el Kree, que seria apodado como G.H., fue descubierto muerto por los residentes de una aldea china,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury y finalmente cayeron en manos de HYDRA, la Reserva Científica EstratégicaAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows y finalmente en S.H.I.E.L.D. La agencia intento usar los fluidos corporales del GH para la creación fármacos para el Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I.,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. pero el resultado fue que los pacientes tuvieron problemas mentales..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall En ese tiempo, Phil Coulson intenta averiguar sobre el G.H. y le pregunta a Sif sobre si ha conocido a alguna especie que sea azul. Ella menciona al Kree como una de ellas. Ella piensa que los Kree nunca han estado en la Tierra,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men pero desconoce los experimentos de ellos hace tiempo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Who You Really Are Venganza de Ronan En los últimos tiempos, la guerra entre los Kree y el Imperio Nova terminó, gracias en gran parte a la Nova Prime Irani Rael que pudo obligar a los Kree a firmar un tratado de paz. Buscando venganza contra el Imperio Nova y negándose a cumplir con el tratado, Ronan se alió con Thanos, prometiendo darle el Orbe a cambio de las fuerzas necesarias para aniquilar Xandar, la capital del Imperio Nova. El tratado no era popular entre la ciudadanía Kree, ya que se produjeron disturbios masivos en todo su mundo natal cuando las noticias se rompieron. La búsqueda de Ronan contra Xandar eventualmente llevó a su caída. En una batalla destructiva llevada a cabo tanto en las vías aéreas de Xandar como en las calles de la ciudad, Ronan estuvo a punto de destruir todo el planeta utilizando una Gema del Infinito, pero los Guardianes de la Galaxia pudieron usar la gema para matarlo. Expansión de Ego La expansión de Ego afectó Hala también, ya que la raza Kree fue casi eliminada por Ego. Sin embargo, los Kree fueron salvados por los Guardianes de la Galaxia después de que mataron a Ego.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Buscando a los Inhumanos Cuando Daisy Johnson y Raina pasaron por la Terrigenesis, una señal de la Ciudad Kree fue transmitida, haciendo que un Kree, Vin-Tak, se dirigiera a la Tierra para asesinar a los transformados. También, él fue con la intención de destruir los Adivinadores restantes, que fueron enterrados en Portugal, sin embargo Vin-Tak descubrió que habían desaparecido. Vin-Tak fue reprendido por S.H.I.E.L.D. y le reveló a Phil Coulson, Melinda May y Daisy Johnson el origen de los Inhumanos. Después de que Sif recuperara su memoria, ella reveló que su visita a la Tierra era para investigarlo, debido a la enemistad entre razas. Al descubrir que Johnson era una Inhumana, Vin-Tak y Sif se alían para matarla. Sin embargo, Bobbi Morse y Leo Fitz lo evitaeon, en donde Morse usó la porra del Kree para hacer olvidar su misión. Mientras que Sif fue convencida de que S.H.I.E.L.D. podría encargarse de la condición de Johnson. Sin ningún recuerdo, el Kree fue llevado a Asgard por Sif antes de regresarlo a Hala. Convocado por Hive Hive tomó a Daisy Johnson, Alisha Whitley y Hellfire y los lleva a Union City, con el fin de crear su propio ejército de Inhumanos, con la ayuda de Holden Radcliffe para ayudarle a recrear el experimento original de los Kree. En un primer intento, el experimento fracasó y Radcliffe le aseguró que iba a funcionar, pero que necesita la sangre de un Kree vivo. Entonces, Hive usa un dispositivo para emitir una señal de radio para convocar a los Segadores Kree que, según él, estaban orbitando alrededor del sistema solar desde el experimento, hace siglos. Los Segadores Kree aterrizan en la Tierra, destruyendo el sitio donde se encontraba el dispositivo, mientras que un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. de ataque dirigido por Alphonso Mackenzie fue evacuado del lugar una vez advertido por el directo Phil Coulson del proyectil entrante. Los segadores Kree procedieron a cazar a los Inhumanos, uno de ellos estaba caminando por las calles y fue visto por dos personas por lo menos, encontrándose con Alisha Whitley y asesina a su doble y a la original. A continuación, uno de los segadores encuentra donde trabaja Radcliffe a Daisy, donde la Inhumano usa sus poderes en la columna vertebral del Kree y lo asesina. Radcliffe logro conseguir un poco de la sangre del Kree fuera de su cadáver, antes de que fuera alcanzado por una bomba astilla lanzada por Mackenzie. El otro Kree lucha contra Hive, donde Hive es casi superado por el segador, pero, con el tiempo, usa sus poderes inhumanos para eliminar y absorber la materia orgánica del Kree. Mientras tanto, el equipo de ataque de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Melinda May esperan la oportunidad perfecta para acabarlo, pero se vieron obligados a retirarse cuando Hive se mostró superior a sus tácticas y armamento.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.19: Failed Experiments La Confederación Taryan de la Casa de Kasius, una de las familias nobles Kree, es miembro de la alianza alienígena llamada la Confederación. Como parte de la Confederación, los Kree hacen un trato con HYDRA, prometiendo defender a la Tierra de un poderoso enemigo a cambio de recursos. De hecho, la Confederación solo estaba usando a HYDRA para obtener lo que querían, Gravitonium y esclavos Inhumanos, antes de la destrucción de la Tierra. Después de que Glenn Talbot obtiene un puesto en la Confederación, Taryan le advierte a Talbot sobre el ataque de Thanos a la Tierra, y le dice que busque más Gravitonium para tener una oportunidad para enfrentarse contra el Titán Loco.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All Cuando Quake es capturada, ella estaba siendo trasladada inconsciente a Taryan con un dispositivo de transmisión plantado en su frente. Con el dispositivo, Taryan pudo comunicarse con Quake para intentar convencerla de que se uniera a él para que viviera una vida apropiada para un Inhumano. Johnson no estaba convencida y logra librarse del cautiverio.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 5.21: The Force of Gravity Gobernando el Faro En una línea de tiempo alternativo, la Tierra fue destruida por un evento catastrófico. Los sobrevivientes humanos vivían en un búnker en el espacio llamado el Faro, cerca de las ruinas del planeta.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Sin embargo, los Kree llegaron al Faro y restauraron el orden, pero también destruyeron todos los documentos sobre la vida en la Tierra, por lo que los humanos se centrarían en el trabajo. El gobernante del faro fue Kasius,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two después de ser desterrado de Hala por su padre.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Fun & Games Bajo el régimen de Kasius, él fuerza a los humanos a pasar por la Niebla Terrigen y así vender a aquellos que se convertían en Inhumanos como armas vivientes a postores de toda la galaxia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Cuando los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. viajan desde el pasado al año 2091 a través del Monolito Blanco, ellos comienzan una rebelión contra Kasius y sus guardias Kree, lo que condujo a su muerte y a la liberación de los humanos del Faro.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Rasgos característicos Los Kree son una especie humanoide, con mucha semejanza a la raza humana, a excepción de que el Kree tiene piel azul. Posee un nivel de fuerza superior al ser humano, casi igual a la de un Asgardiano. Otro rasgo notable son sus capacidades regenerativa, las cuales fueron de gran interés para S.H.I.E.L.D., que intentó usar la sangre del G.H. para curar heridas mortales, personas con enfermedades terminales e incluso resucitar a seres humanos. Sus esperanzas de vida son de miles de años. Cuando la piel Kree es expuesta a nitrógeno, cambia de azul a rosa, haciendo que su apariencia con los seres humanos sea mayor. Kree notables *Ronan † *Korath † *Yon-Rogg *Mar-Vell † *Minn-Erva † *Bron-Char *Att-Lass *G.H. † *Embajador Kree *Vin-Tak *Taryan *Kasius † *Sinara † *Vicario † *Faulnak † *Maston-Dar † *Hek-Sel † *Doctor Kree † *Capitán Kree † Kree híbridos *Carol Danvers Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Failed Experiments'' (flashbacks) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mencionado en un flashback) *''Captain Marvel'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' (mencionados) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (mencionados) ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (mencionados) ***''Who You Really Are'' (mencionados) ***''Aftershocks'' (mencionados) ***''Scars'' (mencionados) ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' (mencionados) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' (mencionados) ***''Paradise Lost'' (mencionados) ***''The Team'' (mencionados) ***''The Singularity'' (mencionados) ***''Failed Experiments'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Hot Potato Soup'' (mencionados) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rewind'' (dibujos) ***''All the Comforts of Home'' (mencionados) ***''The Real Deal'' (ilusión) ***''Principia'' (ilusión) ***''Inside Voices'' (dibujos) ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' En una línea de tiempo alternativa: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''The Last Day'' (mencionados en un flashback) ***''Orientation Part One'' ***''Orientation Part Two'' ***''A Life Spent'' ***''A Life Earned'' ***''Fun & Games'' ***''Together or Not at All'' ***''The Last Day'' ***''Best Laid Plans'' ***''Past Life'' Trivia *En los cómics, los Kree compartieron su planeta de origen con los Cotati. La evolución temprana de ambas especies fue fuertemente influenciada por los Skrulls, quienes les otorgaron tecnología avanzada con la esperanza de eventualmente tener a los Kree y a los Cotati en su imperio comercial. Como resultado del favoritismo de los Skrulls hacia los Cotati, los Kree pronunciaron la guerra feudal contra los Skrulls, atrayendo a los Vengadores y a otros héroes, ya que ambas razas querían conquistar la Tierra debido a su posición estratégica dentro de la galaxia. Referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Kree Categoría:Razas Categoría:Kree